The Fox and the Hound
"Our victory is near at hand. The President has successfully eluded us, but we have tracked him to a dirty little fort called 'The Alamo' in San Antonio, Texas. You must use our Psi-Corps Troopers to mind control the President and force him to surrender the United States." ~ Mission briefing ---- Operation: The Fox and the Hound was a Soviet operation to capture the American President Michael Dugan by mind-control. Background In the alternate Soviet timeline of Great World War III, the Soviet Union conquered continental United States and won the Battle of Pearl Harborr (See Operation Sub-Divide) and the War shifted decidedly in the Soviet favor. US President Michael Dugan went into hiding in Canada (his location revealed to the Soviets in a bungled press conference prior to the Battle for Paris). As Soviet forces invaded Canada in the wake of Operation Desecration, the President fled in secret. Soviet intelligence soon tracked Dugan and what remained of the American government to San Antonio, Texas. The city unlike the rest of continental United States remained under the control of American forces aided by local civilians. Yuri ordered the commander in charge of Desecration to head to Texas to bring the President under Soviet control. The Fox and the Hound The President and his Navy SEAL bodyguards were stationed at an American base built at the Alamo. The American base was well defended with Prism Towers, Patriot Missiles and its perimeters patrolled by GIs and Attack Dogs. The main base was served by two lightly-guarded support bases - one in the north with a barracks and a battle lab, and one in the east with a Tech Airport. Local civilians armed themselves and formed militia units to defend the city against a Soviet assault. However, they're poorly armed compared to the professional GIs and Navy SEAL units. For an undisclosed reason the Soviets could not enter the area by a direct assault, so teams of infantry were dropped into San Antonio by plane. The first wave of infantry was quickly killed by the Prism Towers and Navy SEALs guarding the Alamo. However this was a mere distraction fro the real plan-two Psychic Corp Troopers parachuted in safely and stealthily a few blocks away. A passing IFV was quickly mind-controlled by one of the Psi-Corp Troopers. The Psychic Corp set about turning America's own troops against them. Heading north to one of the support bases, a Trooper turned the two GIs guarding the entrance against each other. The unarmed Engineers were soon "persuaded" to join the Soviet cause. A Battle Lab and an Allied Barracks soon fell under Soviet control. Now with a base of operation, the Psychic Corp began recruiting infantry, engineer and spies, fitting them with Allied weapons and equipments. Dodging Allied patrols, the Soviets marched in on the second support base in the east, destroying the rather poorly-maintained pill boxes guarding the entrance, and killing the remaining defenders. A British sniper stationed at the base was forced to join the Soviets under mind-control. The Tech Airport was captured, allowing the Soviets to call in fresh troops by paradrop. Meanwhile, a few soldiers walked south to a military petrol station and destroyed the supply trucks there, stealing whatever provisions could be found. While the sniper take out Attack Dog patrols and Navy SEALs from long-range, the Soviets exploited a weakness in the Alamo's defense on the west side of the base. The Soviets made a breach in the walls, and allowed spies to infiltrate the base and sabotage the power plants. The blackout lasted only for a short while, but it was enough to allow the Soviet forces to close in on the Alamo and take out the guards around the Alamo. In the confusion, a Psi-Corp Trooper approached and mind-controlled the President. 09 Category:Red Alert 2 Events Category:Soviet Red Alert II missions